


In[Sônia]

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Estava nua sob o edredom rosa pastel."





	In[Sônia]

Estava nua sob o edredom rosa pastel. O travesseiro um pouco acima da cabeça e os pés para fora da cama. Fazia um calor infernal e um mosquito zunia pelo quarto. Já tinha levantado duas vezes e o relógio da sala marcava um quarto de hora para as quatro.

Virou-se de bruços e sentiu uma perna pousar delicadamente entre as suas. Quente e macia. Prendeu a respiração, mas só por um instante devido ao susto. Queria se aproximar do corpo e abraçar a cintura dela. Não se mexeu. Minutos depois o contato foi quebrado e a garota adormecida trocou de posição.

Abriu os olhos e se esforçou para enxergar na penumbra. O mosquito passou por sua cabeça. Conseguiu um contorno da face dela. Quis beijar-lhe a bochecha, mas ficou estática. Fechou os olhos e se encolheu sob o pedaço de coberta que dividiam. Implorou para que o sono viesse logo. Não queria dormir apenas quatro horas e despejar seu mau-humor nela.

Adormeceu sem perceber e quando acordou, os raios de sol brilhavam entre as fendas da janela veneziana. Se ajeitou para ver se ela já tinha acordado e fitou seu rosto suave apoiado no travesseiro, com o edredom embolado entre as pernas alvas. Mudou de posição. Cinco, talvez dez minutos se passaram e a mais nova despertou. Seu rosto gentil não demonstrando que tinha acabado de acordar. Houve uma troca de sorrisos e a mais velha se levantou. Estava cansada, com sono, fome e preguiça, mas sentia-se bem. Extraordinariamente bem.


End file.
